Your Turn
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: [BANGTAN FF] Ini minggu Jungkook, dimana ia harus melayani kehornian lima hyungnya; karena J-Hope masih menyukai tubuh wanita. Jungkook x Everyone, pure PWP from the start. Rape. BANGTAN FF!


**Your Turn (c) sayestoyaoi**

**Genre(s): Romance/Friendship/Erotica**

**Pair(s): Jungkook x Everyone**

**Summary: Ini minggu Jungkook, minggu dimana ia harus menjadi korban keganasan plus kehornian lima hyungnya, karena J-Hope tampak masih menyukai tubuh wanita. PWP, Bangtan ff, Jungkook x Everyone.**

**Warning: Hardcore, OT7, foul language. Viewer disrection is advised (?)**

**Rate: R (tapi kalo di ffn M)**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook mencoba untuk mengatur deru napasnya. Tapi itu menjadi sangat susah, terlebih leader boybandnya, Namjoon memasuk dengan paksa penis dua belas inchinya yang kurang pelumas itu. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Jungkook mencoba untuk mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan karena 1) Hoseok sangat lelah dan ia benci jika ada yang menganggunya tidur dan 2) Hoseok satu-satunya orang normal diantara mereka yang masih mempunyai ketertarikan dengan tubuh wanita.

Jungkok tahu bahwa dia sedang diawasi oleh member boyband-nya yang lain. Dia bisa merasakannya. "AH HYUNG!" Sebuah teriakan lolos dari mulutnya. Salahkan mata para member dan tusukan penis Namjoon tepat di prostat Jungkook.

"Oppa. Panggil aku oppa." Namjoon menampar pantat Jungkook dan Jungkook mendesis kesakitan. Dia selalu tahu leaderya memang mempunyai fetish oppa. Tapi dia tidak mengira seperti ini.

"O-Oppa." Tuturnya gagap, ia dapat merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat. Bagaimana cara penis Namjoon bergesekan dengan sisi lubangnya membuatnya mengigit bibir. Namjoon maju dan mengigit bahu putih mulus Jungkook.

"E-Engh O-Oppa!" Jungkook mengigit bantal. Dia rasa dia akan dimarahi oleh Jin-_hyung_ lagi. Beberapa tusukan di prostat dan tangan Namjoon yang mengosok penis Jungkook pelan, membuat penisnya berdiri tegak.

Belum sampai klimaks, Yoongi datang tanpa memakai celana. Ia duduk di depan Jungkook, mengelus-elus surai hitam sebelum menariknya; memaksa _golden maknae_ yang berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menatapnya.

"Buka mulutmu." Yoongi berkata dan Jungkook melakukan apa yang disuruh. Penis Yoongi yang kering tanpa pelumas itu ia masukkan ke mulut Jungkook. Jungkook doesn't mind at all. Rasanya enak diisi di kedua lubangmu.

Dari suaranya, Jungkook tahu bahwa Namjoon sedang mengecup, melumat dan mencicipi bibir Yoongi. Merasa kurang diperhatikan, Jungkook sedikit mengigit penis Yoongi. Yoongi segera melepas ciumannya dengan Namjoon. "Ah sialan!" Desisnya, menarik rambut Jungkook dan mata Jungkook menatap mata Yoongi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yoongi mulai menyetubuhi mulut Jungkook; sampai-sampai ujung penisnya mengenai pangkal tenggorokan Jungkook, membuat maknae tersebut tersedak. "Joonie, kau mau hukum maknae nakal ini?" Yoongi menjilat bibir Namjoon, membuat Namjoon menariknya untuk berciuman; namun Yoongi keburu menjauh.

"_Fuck _Yoongi, kau kuhukum nanti," Namjoon menatap tajam Yoongi yang cuman menjilat bibirnya, sok polos. "Hukuman? Dengan senang hati, _love_." Tanpa aba-aba Namjoon memasukkan cock ring di penis Jungkook dan Jungkook mendesah keras.

"Oppa t-tolong lepaskan cock ringnya." Jungkook melepaskan lumatannya di penis Yoongi dan menatap dengan mata sayunya. "Sialan." Namjoon bergerutu, sebelum menghentakkan kembali lagi penisnya membuat Jungkook mengerang sebelum Yoongi menariknya untuk memasukkan penisnya.

Dan Yoongi tetap menyetubuhi mulutnya sampai ujung penis Yoongi mengenai pangkal tenggorokan dan hentakan-hentakan Namjoon yang ia buat di lubangnya membuat penis Jungkook semakin mengeras dan ia bisa merasakan ia semakin dekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi-

"Oppa, oppa, oppa j-juseyo." Jungkook berbicara sebentar, sebelum menelan penis Yoongi sampai ke tenggorokannya. Namjoon memainkan cock ring di penisnya, '_Dasar sadistik!'_ batin Jungkook menaikturunkan kepalanya.

_"fuckfuckfuckfuck_," Yoongi mengeluarkan kalimat penuh kata kasar yang ia tahu; kata-kata yang bahkan Jungkook belum kenal dan tampaknya _hyung_nya itu tak peduli ia sedang menyetubuhi _golden maknae_ yang katanya polos ini.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, mereka berdua klimaks. Sperma mereka mengalir dari kedua lubang Jungkook. Jungkook langsung ambruk, lelah; dan dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat Namjoon menjambak rambut Yoongi dan mulai mencium kasar hyungnya tersebut.

Belum selesai mengatur deru nafasnya yang kian lama makin membuat jantungnya berdetak keras, sepasang lengan menariknya, dan memposisikannya untuk duduk di pangkuan seseorang.

Jungkook menoleh, hanya melihat Jimin yang tak membuang waktu untuk menandai lehernya. Jimin bersandar di punggung tempat tidur Jungkook. Lalu datang Taehyung, duduk di pangkuannya, menghadap Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menghadap Jimin, punggungnyalah yang menghadap hyungnya itu.

"Jeongguk-ah."

Jimin mulai mencium lehernya dan Taehyung mulai mencubit-cubit pelan putingnya. "Mnggh Taehyung~"

"_Fuck me, Jeongguk." _Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook, sebelum menjilat-jilat lehernya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukkan dirinya ke penis Jungkook. Jungkook mengerang nikmat, leher meregang, memberikan akses untuk Jimin yang menandainya.

Taehyung mendesis kesakitan, Jungkook memberikan sedikit kenikmatan dengan mencubit kedua puting Taehyung dengan keras. "Ah~ Kau begitu besar, begitu mengisi lubangku, maknae." Taehyung berbisik di telinganya, sebelum menaikturunkan pinggulnya, mendesah nikmat saat penis Jungkook menghantam prostatnya.

Jungkook terlalu larut dalam pijatan penisnya yang ia dapat dari dinding rektum Taehyung sampai ia tak sadar ia diangkat oleh Jimin, lalu dijatuhkan ke pangkuannya. Dan Jungkook mengeluarkan teriakan melengking–yang kemudian besar akan membuat suaranya serak di kemudian hari–saat dinding rektumnya sendiri dimasuki secara kasar oleh penis kering Jimin.

Jungkook menggerutu kesal, kenapa sih setiap gilirannya ia yang paling menderita. Namjoon, ketua boybandnya sama sekali tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk meregangkan lubangnya.

Taehyung jatuh ke tempat tidur, terbaring. Jungkook diatasnya, dengan penisnya masih terpasang di lubang ketat Taehyung. Ia merasakan penis Jimin mundur, lalu maju menghantam prostatnya dan ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Taehyung yang sedang merintih keenakan dibawahnya. Jimin mengigit bahu putih Jungkook yang sudah penuh dengan _bitemark_. Penisnya sedang dipijat-pijat di lubang Jungkook, Jungkook juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Ia harus akui, ia serasa di surga. Dengan lubangnya yang diisi oleh penis besar Jimin dan penisnya yang sedang dipijat di lubang Taehyung, Jungkook bisa saja klimaks. Ia bisa merasakan Jimin juga dekat, saat sodokan-sodokannya berubah menjadi lebih cepat, kuat dan gigitannya di bahunya juga makin keras.

Jungkook mengikuti irama Jimin, walau sangat susah karena bagian bawahnya seperti mati rasa; tapi ia begitu obsesi mendengar desahan Taehyung dan bisikan-bisikan kotornya seperti "Fill me up, Jeongguk." dan "Mfhh ahh faster ahh mfhh." Jungkook tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook klimaks duluan, bersamaan dengan Taehyung. Padahal ia tidak menyentuh Taehyung, ia juga tidak melihat Taehyung menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Apakah sodokannya begitu kuat sampai Taehyung klimaks sendiri? Ia berbaring di atas Taehyung, menaruh dagunya di leher Taehyung dan dengan malas membuat _kissmark_ disana-sini.

Jimin masih menusuk-nusuk prostatnya kencang, dan Jungkook mendesah kecil, sebelum berteriak melengking (lagi) saat Jimin menghantam prostatnya bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang bangkit dan menjilat penisnya.

"Hyung~" Jungkook meracau aneh. Jimin dan Taehyung memang punya berbagai cara untuk mengejutkannya. Jungkook menarik rambut Taehyung saat Taehyung menelan penis Jungkook yang sekedar informasi, jauh dari kata 'kecil'.

Taehyung melakukannya dengan cepat, kadang menjilat lambat dan mengigit-gigit kecil ujung penisnya. Jimin mulai mencubit-cubit putingnya dan Jungkook merasa ia akan klimaks lagi.

Jungkook klimaks duluan, di wajah Taehyung. Spermanya mendarat di hidung, pipi, dan mulut Taehyung lalu menetes ke dagu dan leher. Taehyung hanya menyeringai dan menjilat sperma Jungkook. Jimin klimaks setelah itu, menarik penisnya dari lubangnya. Jimin dan Taehyung menandai leher Jungkook dan memberi ciuman perpisahan sebelum pergi.

Jungkook ingin pingsan, sungguh. Tenaganya lebih terkuras daripada menari selama dua belas jam. Saat ia hendak tertidur, sepasang tangan menariknya lagi. Jungkook mengerang. "Ini aku, Jeongguk." Lalu ia merasakan bibir lembut di bibirnya sendiri.

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya, bibirnya tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang menciumnya. "Seokjin-hyung, darimana saja?" Ia bertanya, menaruh dagunya di leher Seokjin; mencium aroma pacarnya itu. "Aku tadi ada _photoshoot_, sayang. Kau tak apa?"

"Namjoon-_hyung_ terlalu kasar tadi. Yoongi-_hyung_ juga." Ia mendesah kesal. Ia mendengar Seokjin tertawa. "Mereka kan memang kasar dengan satu sama lain jika di kasur. Malah aneh kalau mereka tidak." Seokjin menjawab, menempelkan dahinya di dahi Jungkook; menatap maknae yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya selama tiga bulan.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau lelah. Tidurlah." Seokjin mengecup bibir Jungkook, memagut pelan sebelum melepaskannya dan masuk ke selimut. Jungkook ingin berkata 'Tapi kau tidak membuatku tidur sama sekali saat minggu lalu kau memaksaku melakukan threesome dengan Taehyung saat gilirannya' tapi tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Ia malah tertidur di rangkulan Seokjin.

.

Besoknya, ada aura tidak menyenangkan di dorm. Yoongi dan Namjoon belum muncul, mungkin mereka masih tertidur setelah 'aktifitas' malam mereka. Apalagi hari ini BTS sama sekali tidak punya jadwal yang tentu saja membuat mereka bebas melakukan banyak hal-hal.

Hoseok atau J-Hope menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam saat ia keluar dengan pincang, hampir ambruk malah kalau tidak dibantu oleh Seokjin. "H-hai h-h-hyung." Jungkook berkata malu-malu, mengeratkan dirinya ke Seokjin.

Hoseok tidak bergeming. Seokjin tertawa sebelum bertanya, "Jadi kau tidur nyenyak kemarin malam?"

"_fuckers_, kalian sama sekali tidak membuatku tertidur. Dan hyung, apakah pacarmu memang begitu berisik ketika melakukan seks? Aku bisa mendengarnya memohon Jimin untuk lebih cepat dari luar dorm, _bitch please_."

Mata Jungkook membesar, mukanya memerah. Ia sangat malu, lagian salah sendiri hyung-hyungnya itu. Tengah malam tadi Seokjin menyerangnya, walau hanya satu ronde ia melakukannya tanpa persiapan untuk penetrasi. Hanya karena tangan Jungkook tak sengaja mendarat di penisnya.

"Setidaknya aku punya pacar, memangnya kau?" Seokjin langsung lari bersama Jungkook saat Hoseok mengacungkan pisau di udara.

the end

A/N:

jadi. ya. ehem. gue baru aja bikin ff nc pertama bangtan boys. jungkook x everyone. udah gitu pwp lagi. ngenes. yaudah diharapkan setelah kalian membaca fic ini, kalian termotivasi untuk bikin nc bangtan yak.

btw. big hit belum ngeluarin official pair. yah mereka kan ganjil pasti ada yang gak dapet. dalam hal ini, j hope yang gak dapet. it's just...di fansign dia gak fanservice gitu ke member lain. jarang skinship. rapmon aka namjoon diship ama suga aka yoongi. karena mereka berdua paling lama training. sedangkan jimin ama taehyung udah klop darisananya. sama-sama maknae. jin diship juga sih ama taehyung. jungkook juga diship ama jimin. pokoknya mereka bereempat sangat-sangat sering diship ama masing-masing.

last, no sider please. review kalian adalah semangat gue, kay. jadi, review yak. tar gue bikin nc lagi, tenang fans gue yang tercinta3

salam, hirega van sutene.


End file.
